


Nuit du Loup FanArt

by The_Ghoul



Series: AO3 Works Related FanArt [6]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Deception, Fanart, Fog, Gen, Horror, Inspired by Fanfiction, Mystery, Night Terrors, Rain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 23:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7954042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Ghoul/pseuds/The_Ghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some Illustrations for Nuit du Loup, a great creepy story by GreenWaters - I hope you'll like them</p>
<p>Four Musketeers, abbey ruins in the mist, and an ill-advised shortcut...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The deepest fears pt.1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GreenWaters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenWaters/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Nuit du Loup](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7358026) by [GreenWaters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenWaters/pseuds/GreenWaters). 



> There will definitely be at least one more chapter of this ;)

"Wolves"

“I can’t hear anything. Are you sure?”

“Of course I’m bloody sure.” Porthos raises his drawn sword and lets them see the tremor in his usually steady grip. His breath seizes and he shrinks back from Aramis’ hold. “I can’t face this-”

 

 

\---

As though struck by a snake, D’Artagnan recoils from the headstone he had been examining.

“Did you read this?” He scrubs a hand across his muddy face in disbelief. “Did you _read_ it?!”

Athos grabs the boy’s wrist, preventing him from frantically rubbing more foul water into his eyes. He bends low, attempting to make out the freshly carved lettering in the darkness.

_Constance Bonacieux. 1631._

 

_ _


	2. The deepest fears pt.2

"Ghosts - in the moonlight - as real as you or I. Adèle..." Aramis speaks the name of the Cardinal's mistress for the time since her death. He speaks no other name, but the omission is conspicuous. "Dressed just as they had been in life - with the same..." Aramis trails off, eyes following the sparks up from the fire"

(...)

 "Their hands, their touch, like truth - but then." Aramis swallows thickly, the fire throwing dark shadows beneath his eyes. "They were falling away - rotting - down into the earth. I could see the earth swallowing their -" He breaks off again, fingers twitching as though with the desire to keep digging.

 

 

\---

 

He cannot not ask them to extinguish the flames. But the pull of the illusion is strong - like fighting sleep whilst clinging to a raft - the dark depths welcoming - the prospect of letting go a danger and a relief in equal parts.

The rope snaps. The body falls with a sickening crunch. And he cannot remain unmoved. He stands - backs away - no longer able to convince himself of its falsity.

It has him now. He had been vain to think himself resilient.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed drawing these...might do some more when I get further in reading the Nuit du Loup fic ;)


End file.
